


Better Left Unsaid

by faikitty



Category: Karneval
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty





	Better Left Unsaid

Tsukitachi talks in his sleep at times.

He has since the day he and Hirato first met and were assigned to be roommates and partners. Normally his dreams make little to no sense, and when Hirato asks him what hats and tree stumps have to do with each other and why Tsukitachi was so distressed about them last night, the redhead just shrugs and says he doesn’t remember.

So it isn’t anything unusual when Tsukitachi’s breath picks up one night as they lay close to each other. Nor is it anything unusual when the breaths become interspersed with unintelligible muttering.

Hirato ignores the quiet words like he always does, but when he hears the first soft moan, his eyes snap open.

_That’s_  new. He’s heard Tsukitachi’s moans before, of pain when he was injured in the field and of pleasure when Hirato was waiting outside of their room while his partner had his way with whatever woman he was busy with.

So he knows the sounds coming from Tsukitachi’s mouth at the moment are distinctly sexual. Still, he can ignore that. Everyone has dreams like this. Even if it does make him a little uncomfortable, he can live with it.

When he hears his  _name_  called though, Hirato is, for once, at a loss for what to do.

"Hi…rato…"

In his mind, he simulates going up to his friend, pressing his lips to Tsukitachi’s in such a way that the sleeping man would wake slowly and blink open tired eyes to find Hirato kissing him. Hirato would give him a knowing look and let his fingers wander south. He’d cup Tsukitachi through fabric, feeling him grow and swell in his hand and kissing away the small noises of pleasure that would escape the redhead’s mouth. “What were you dreaming about?” Hirato would purr in his ear, and Tsukitachi wouldn’t be able to form a coherent answer.

The thought alone is enough to send shivers through Hirato. He flips onto his side, away from his roommate, face burning and eyes squeezed tightly shut. He fights back groans of his own as his fingers massage his own cock, carried along by the sound of Tsukitachi’s pleasure in his ears.

In the morning, when Tsukitachi is as wide awake and cheerful as ever, Hirato has dark circles beneath his eyes that can’t be hidden by his glasses and a odd coloring to his face whenever he talks to his partner.

This time, he doesn’t ask if Tsukitachi remembers his dream. He’s not sure his heart could take the answer.


End file.
